Loading executable files into a system generally requires synchronization, as shared resources and global state are inevitably involved. Some aspects of such synchronization involve system infrastructure operations. Other aspects of synchronization may involve loading of user code. Such operations typically include loading file dependencies (perhaps recursively) as part of the implementation. Accordingly, loading executable files typically requires a balanced approach to loading operations to enable maximal concurrency, while avoiding race conditions, deadlocks, and access to partially initialized state. A race condition is an undesirable situation that occurs when a device or system attempts to perform two or more operations at the same time, but because of the nature of the device or system, the operations must be done in the proper sequence in order to be done correctly. Deadlock is a condition that occurs when two processes are each waiting for the other to complete before proceeding. The result is that both processes hang. Access to partially initialized state is a condition wherein the state of the component or object being accessed has not been initialized.